The U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,096 discloses a shock-absorbing game racket having a shaft which is provided circumferentially a plurality of grooves. Each of the grooves is covered with a shock-absorbing ribbon. Such a prior art game racket as described above is capable of attenuating the shock to a very limited extent in view of the fact that the grooves are distributed at intervals in the shaft and that the shock wave is interrupted at intervals instead of being reduced progressively. In addition, the cost of making such a prior art game racket as described above is relatively high because the shock-absorbing ribbons of different lengths are needed for covering the grooves of different lengths.